exile_tribefandomcom-20200213-history
EXILE CATCHY BEST
| image = EXILE - EXILE CATCHY BEST cover.jpg | artist = EXILE | title = EXILE CATCHY BEST | original = | type = Best album | released = March 26, 2008 | formats = CD+DVD, CD album, digital download | recorded = 2002-2007 | genre = Dance-pop, mid-tempo, ballad | length = 72:39 | label = rhythm zone | producer = | singles = "Pure / You're my sunshine" | chronotype = Album | previous = EXILE LOVE (2007) | current = EXILE CATCHY BEST (2008) | next = EXILE ENTERTAINMENT BEST (2008) }} EXILE CATCHY BEST is the second best album of EXILE. It was released on March 26, 2008 in two editions: CD+DVD and CD Only. First presses for both editions come housed in a sleeve case. It's the first installment of EXILE PERFECT YEAR 2008 and it's their third album to reach a million copies sold. Editions * CD+DVD (RZCD-45884/B, ¥4,104) * CD Only (RZCD-45885, ¥3,146) Singles EXILE - Pure You're my sunshine CD only cover.jpg|"Pure / You're my sunshine"|link=Pure / You're my sunshine Tracklist CD # Overture for EXILE PERFECT YEAR # Choo Choo TRAIN # Fly Away # Together # Carry On # real world # HERO # EXIT # Everything # WON'T BE LONG feat. NEVER LAND # SUMMER TIME LOVE # Toki no Kakera # I Believe # Pure # You're my sunshine # Ginga Tetsudou 999 feat. VERBAL (m-flo) (銀河鉄道999; Galaxy Express 999) (GODIEGO cover) DVD * Video Clip # Choo Choo TRAIN (New Version) # Ginga Tetsudou 999 feat. VERBAL (m-flo) # real world (New Version) # Everything # SUMMER TIME LOVE # Toki no Kakera (CATCHY BEST Version) # I Believe # Pure * PV Making # Choo Choo TRAIN # Ginga Tetsudou 999 # real world # Everything # SUMMER TIME LOVE # I Believe # Pure * Bonus Footage (First Press Only) # Pure LISMO Recommend EXILE (LISXILE Version) Featured Members * HIRO * MATSU * ÜSA * MAKIDAI * ATSUSHI * AKIRA * TAKAHIRO Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 1,287,955* Trivia * The songs "Choo Choo TRAIN", "Fly Away", "Together", "Carry On", "real world", "HERO" and "EXIT" are new recorded versions featuring vocals by TAKAHIRO. The versions of "Together" and "HERO" included on the album were previously released as bonus tracks for the singles "Toki no Kakera / 24karats -type EX-" and "I Believe" respectively. The album version of "Choo Choo TRAIN", on the other hand, is different from the bonus track version found on "SUMMER TIME LOVE" single. * The album reached #1 on Oricon charts, and charted for 97 weeks. As it sold 1,222,339 copies in 2008, it become the #4 album of the year. As it sold 60,396 copies in 2009, it become the #147 album of that year. It was also certified "Million" by RIAJ. External Links *Oricon Profile: CD+DVD | CD Only Category:EXILE Category:EXILE Albums Category:EXILE Best Albums Category:2008 Releases Category:2008 Albums Category:2008 Best Albums Category:Number 1 Albums Category:Million Seller Albums Category:Million Certification